User blog:DE-Note/The World of Remnant (RWBY MMO)
Well, seeing as Chishio has posted her idea for a RWBY MMO, I decided to post mine as well. This MMO will have many elements from my RWBY game here: http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DE-Note/RWBY_Game_idea this is gonna be a work-in-progress for quite a bit of time so bear with me on this one. We are looking at the online aspect of my game idea, so it's more like an online mode but its still very much like an MMO. This takes place during the current events of RWBY and its about the clash between the White Fang and the Hunters-in-training. The Hunters-in-Training are trying to intervene with the White Fang's plans to overthrow the government by messing with their plans. The White Fang are trying to stop the academies through infiltration and assault. Choosing Factions The first choice you will make is to choose your Faction. This will determine the location Home Base and what missions you will have available. Every two weeks, there is a Faction War. A Faction must gain more points than the other faction to win. You can help your faction gain point's by completing missions, challenges, and Special Faction Missions. The winning side will recieve unique customization items as well as a large sum Lien. Choose your faction wisely, as you will not be able to change your faction until you have completed all of your faction's main missions. 'Hunters' As a Hunter, it is your duty to slay monsters and uphold the peace of this world. As a Hunter-in-Training, you are skilled but still have many things to learn. However, you still have the ability to protect the peace from those who wish to bring chaos and ruin. So stop those who wish to do so and put an end to their evil plans. Society is counting on you Hunter. 'White Fang' Whether you're a hired gun or a Faunus who is tired of the way things are, you are all here today to stop this sick government from continuing to rule. A lot of of you still need quite a bit of training as seen by your... "less than notable" performance. However, there is still some hope for us. We have just as many skilled fighters as the Academies do, and they have very promising futures. Character Customization The first choice is to pick your species, are you Human or Faunus? Faunus can select 1 animal trait that gives them a special bonus but only have 15 perk points. Humans have 20 perk points, which allows them to be more flexible than Faunus characters. Next is gender and physical features. Here's the list of Faunus traits (so far): *'Animal Ears' Animal ears increases the distance in which you can sense enemies. *'Animal Nose' Animal noses cause enemies whose HP you have damaged to have a higlighted outline on them. *'Tails (Fox, Wolf, and Dog)' Tails decreases the amount of stamina running consumes. *'Tails (Cat, Rabbit, and Monkey)' Tails increase jump height and run speed. *'Tail (Raccoon)' Tail increases crouch walk speed and decreases crouch walk noise. *'Antlers' Increases HP defense by 15%. *Bull Horns Horns increase the damage that run cancel attacks deal by 50%. *'Hawk Eyes' Increases firearm accuracy. After that, you will select your character's clothing from jackets, shirts, pants, skirts, shoes, and etc. Weapon Classes After finishing your character customization, you will have to choose a weapon. There are six different weapon classes to choose from, each having several specializations that grant unique equipment for locked skill allocation. *'Melee' A Melee weapon in its most basic form. No gimmicky gun-staffs or what not. All combat points are focused into melee damage and nothing else, which means full, undivided damage. All skills in your character's Melee combat tree will further enhance melee abilities. You are also able to acquire the full range of weapon upgrades/improvements for your melee weapon. The price to pay for the Melee weapon class is the lack of a ranged skill tree and ranged capabilities. *'Ranged' A no-nonsense firearm at your disposal. If you chose this weapon class, you probably weren't gifted with the physical prowress of most people, but were gifted with a great eye instead. All combat points are are focused into your firearm with no illogical melee designs to distract from its true potential, giving your gun the strongest punch it can deliver. All skills in your combat tree will further enhance ranged abilities. You are also able to carry the most ammunition possible for your firearm, as well as obtain all available attachments/improvements, and acquire premium/special ammo for 25% less Lien. The price to pay for the Ranged weapon class is lack of melee capabilities, as you will only have the ability to bash the opponent with your gun should anyone ever come close. In addition, you will also not have a melee skill tree. *'Melee + Ranged' A gun and a seperate melee weapon to complement it. This is if you want melee and ranged capabilities without having to go hybrid. Your firearm and melee weapon will both deal full damage, but you will only have half the amount of skills in your Melee and Ranged skill trees. You will still be able to obtain all attachments, upgrades, and improvements for both your weapons. However, you can only carry 75% of the max capacity for ammunition and premium/special ammo is 25% more expensive. *'Hybrid' The true RWBY weapon type. A firearm and a melee weapon in one, neat package. Combat points are divided between both melee and gun damage, so neither form of your weapon will be able to reach their full damage potential on their own. Only through gunfire combos will they be able to. You will have a single tree which has the full amount of skills, but the skills are split between melee and ranged. Because of design incompatabilities, your hybrid weapon does not have access to all weapon attachments, upgrades, and improvements. Similar to the Melee + Ranged class, you can only carry 75% of the max capacity for ammunition, but premium and special ammo are sold at normal price. *'Dust Master' Never liked the idea of lugging around a large weapon and bullets everywhere? Then Dust, crops, and wands are your type of thing. Dust Masters diverge into Melee and Ranged weapon branches. There can be Dust Masters that use Dust to spawn elemental weapons or an elemental bow and arrows. Dust Masters that use glyphs along with a rapier with Dust in its revolving chamber. Dust Masters that use martial arts in place of their weapon that they can't use unless the situation calls for it. Then there are mages that only use Dust and their inate abilities to manipulate it. All damage goes into glyph/spell damage if you are a Dust Master with no specialization. Skills in the combat tree will focus on Aura conservation and glyph/spell damage. Dust is 25% off normal price for Dust Masters. *'Aura Pugilist' Perks and Skills Every character will have their stats scaled to level 70 but you will still have to level up (Max level is 70) in order to get skill points to spend in your skill tree. After choosing your weapon class, you will be able to choose your perks which will streamline your character build more. Having a max ACES stat will grant access to restricted perks. Some perks are exclusive to a certain weapon class. Here are the list of perks (so far): Unbreakable points - Your armor will never break. {Requires 10/10 Endurance} Emergency Barrier points - Whenever your HP hits a critical level, your Aura will instantly replenish to full. {Requires 10/10 Aura} Dodge Cancel points - Cancel any action with a combat roll. {Requires 10/10 Speed} Category:Blog posts